


Tag, you're it

by bushibenren



Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always female Houjou Emu, Double Vaginal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: *永梦女体化，时间线在13-17集之间*非常过分
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860982
Kudos: 4





	Tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> *永梦女体化，时间线在13-17集之间  
> *非常过分

已经，不知道被这样子玩弄多久了。

永梦被迫保持着张开双腿的姿势，强硬地挤在她赤裸的两腿之间的是兴致勃勃的帕拉德。永梦已经快记不清这一切是为什么会开始，只记得帕拉德天真无邪地笑着，说要和永梦玩些有趣的游戏。

仅凭她自己显然是无法反抗帕拉德的，更何况她的双手还被束缚着。永梦的裤子很轻松地被帕拉德撕破了，永梦试图踹开帕拉德，当然被很轻松地阻拦了，脚腕也被帕拉德握住，将腿向两边分得更开。

“嗯……”

帕拉德的另一只手好奇地隔着内裤抚上永梦腿间的花穴，碰到的那一瞬间永梦情不自禁地一颤。

“帕拉德……不要……”

永梦试图向后躲避，但力量上的相差让她直接被帕拉德拖了回来。帕拉德不成章法地胡乱戳弄着，手指连同布料一起顶入了花穴。

“哈啊……！”

突如其来的刺激使得永梦扭动着腰想逃离，胸前的两团也随之晃动，但全都被帕拉德压制住了。

“永梦的反应好有趣。”帕拉德似乎是真心实意地觉得眼下的一切很好玩，永梦挣扎地间隙瞥到帕拉德的旁边放着不知道哪里来的按摩棒，她一下子瞪大了双眼，而帕拉德也敏锐地捕捉到了永梦的视线。

帕拉德拿起了那东西，举到永梦眼前打开了开关。永梦惊恐地看着眼前震动着的柱状物，几乎已经没在听帕拉德在说些什么。

“永梦在好奇这个吗？听说会很舒服的，永梦试试看吧？”

帕拉德的一只手按着永梦的大腿，强硬地把她固定在原位，另一只手则拿着已经打开开关的按摩棒贴近永梦的两腿间。

虽然还隔着一层布料，但从未体验过的强力震动还是使得永梦无法控制地呻吟出声，连抗拒的话语也变得破碎。身体诚实地对快感做出了反应，帕拉德注意到永梦内裤上洇湿的痕迹，歪着头看着身下永梦激烈的反应，“永梦，很舒服吗？告诉我，我很想知道啊。”

永梦闭着眼睛不想回答，但帕拉德还是坚持追问着，永梦在喘息间只好胡乱点了点头，还是不愿意开口承认自己获得了快感。

“那这样呢？会更舒服吗？”帕拉德拉开了永梦的内裤，将按摩棒塞进了内裤里。永梦痉挛般大幅度抖动着身体，乳房在还没脱下的T恤里剧烈地摇晃着。帕拉德松开手，按摩棒恰好顶着阴蒂震动，永梦的眼泪已经在眼眶里逐渐汇聚，不停地扭动着身体试图逃离，而帕拉德目不转睛地看着这一切。

“嗯，真有意思……”帕拉德伸手去触碰永梦两腿间被布料勒出的按摩棒形状的凸起，在按压时听到了永梦骤然拔高的呻吟声，帕拉德开心地笑着，对上永梦闪烁着恐惧的双眸，“再来玩些别的吧，永梦。”

这之后，帕拉德就像是得到了什么新玩具一样，完全不在乎永梦的哭喊，随心所欲地玩弄着永梦腿间的花穴。在永梦含着深深插入花穴的按摩棒潮吹时，帕拉德看起来更加兴奋了，甚至加快了手上握住按摩棒抽插的动作。刚刚高潮的身体继续承受着这样过分的刺激，永梦已经毫无反抗之力，只能随着帕拉德的动作触电般颤抖着身体。

“真是的，对待永梦这样的女孩子要温柔一点才行啊。”

说着这样的话出现在了房间里的，是西装革履的檀黎斗。永梦感觉到有人扶着自己的背把自己摆成了坐姿，她已经无力合拢的双腿间已经一片泥泞，身下的床单也已经被浸湿。黎斗关上按摩棒的开关，将那东西从花穴中拔了出来，永梦因为他的动作在他怀中又斗了一下。黎斗这才看向不耐烦地看着他的帕拉德。

“Genm，你来干什么？”

“真失礼。这个地方本来就属于我啊？”黎斗一边这么说着，双手一边探进永梦T恤的下摆，逐渐上滑。

永梦抬眼看向黎斗，恳求的声音里已经有哭腔：“黎斗先生……”

“只有帕拉德一个人这么开心，永梦也觉得不公平吧？”黎斗温柔地这么说着，轻柔的吻落在永梦颤抖的红唇上。永梦的内衣被黎斗解开扯下来扔在一旁，黎斗的手揉捏着双乳，拇指挑逗着逐渐挺立的乳尖。

方才一直没被照顾到的敏感部位被如此刺激，永梦忍不住地向后靠向檀黎斗，花穴也分泌出更多透明的黏腻液体。黎斗顺势低头，和永梦很缠绵地接吻。一点点沉溺于快感中的永梦只是仰着头任他吻着。

一直到两人的唇舌分开，永梦才注意到帕拉德带着不满和兴奋一直在旁边看着，立刻又清醒了一些，双手被绑在背后没办法捂住脸，永梦只能断断续续地请求，“帕、帕拉德，嗯哈、不要看……”

“永梦也多关心关心我怎么样？。”黎斗故意仿佛很伤心地这么说着，而帕拉德更是完全没在意永梦说的话，凑了上来，将永梦的T恤掀起到胸口，使方才被掩盖在T恤下的动作暴露出来。

“真是不客气。”黎斗看着帕拉德嗤笑一声，终于放开已经被玩弄乳首玩弄到快要哭出来的地步的永梦，双手又立刻顺着纤细的腰部下滑到两腿之间。

“不要……黎斗先生……拜托了……”永梦吓得连连摇头，但黎斗的手指已经深深插入了花穴之中，将花穴向两边分开。永梦的眼泪瞬间从脸颊滚落，“痛……！呜、求你了，好痛，黎斗先生，不要……救救我……”

“永梦这样真可爱。”看到永梦这样的反应，黎斗很满足地笑了，更多的手指插入穴口，永梦还没从下半身的刺激中缓过来，帕拉德又抚上她胸口的花蕾，“永梦，我可以舔舔看吗？”

帕拉德没有等待哭得快要喘不过气的永梦的回答，直接附身将挺立的乳首含入口中。帕拉德无师自通地又吮又舔，另一只手也不忘揉弄爱抚着没被照顾到的另一侧。湿热的舌带来的刺激和下半身花穴中混杂着疼痛的快感让永梦几乎失去思考能力，永梦不停地流泪，口齿不清地呻吟着。

“永梦将来一定会是个好妈妈。”黎斗低头吻在永梦的侧脸，手上的动作丝毫未停，黎斗的手指使得永梦又一次高潮了，帕拉德也放开了永梦，盯着永梦高潮时的样子。而在永梦因为高潮的余韵而颤抖时，黎斗继续在他耳边玩笑般说着，“不如永梦给我生个孩子吧？”

永梦好像没有在听了，她眼神有些失焦地靠着黎斗，任凭黎斗摆弄着她的身体。黎斗似乎却很喜欢她这样子，又一次吻了吻她的唇。  
“差不多该继续下一步了。”

“嗯？”帕拉德有些好奇地看向正解着皮带的檀黎斗。黎斗依然衣衫整齐，除了此刻解开裤子露出了已经勃起的阴茎，他甚至连西装外套都还穿在身上。

黎斗毫不在乎帕拉德的目光，他抱着永梦的腰将她的下半身抬起，花穴触碰到阴茎顶端时永梦似乎才有些回过神，小幅度扭动着身体试图逃避，但黎斗的手死死按着她的肩膀，缓慢而不容反抗地使阴茎逐渐全部没入永梦的身体。

永梦脸颊上还没干透的眼泪又添了新的，黎斗分出一只手抹掉永梦的泪水，突然恶劣地笑了，“先不要急着哭啊。”

“帕拉德。”黎斗保持着这种笑容，看向从方才起就一言不发的帕拉德，开口邀请道：“要一起吗？”

“什么……？”

“什么？！”

帕拉德好像一时间没反应过来，而永梦却突然开始疯狂挣扎。黎斗随意地一拳捣在永梦的小腹，永梦瞬间痛得失去了挣扎能力，黎斗的语气骤然冷了下来，“乖一点。”

接着，黎斗的手指下移到永梦已经被阴茎撑开的花穴，沿着两人交合的位置抚摸着，“要试试吗？一起插进来。”

“不可能的、不要，对不起，对不起，黎斗先生……不要，不要……”永梦已经口不择言，顾不得腹部的疼痛，惊慌失措地求饶，“我会听话的，我会乖乖听话，请让我怀孕吧，所以黎斗先、”

“好啊！”而帕拉德开朗地这么说着。“看起来会很有趣的样子。”

永梦再也无法抑制自己的哭泣了，他感觉到帕拉德的手指挤入已经被填满的花穴，强硬地继续扩张着，然后又是一根手指。恐惧已经完全支配了她，永梦连话都说不出，只能流着泪不停摇头。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，撕裂般的疼痛将永梦几近远去的意识重新拉回。永梦仰头看着面前很高兴地笑着的帕拉德，而帕拉德低下头，语气像孩子在无理取闹一样，“我也想亲永梦。”

而永梦只是沉默地接受亲吻。帕拉德是不懂得怎样接吻的，只是简单的唇和唇相贴而已。与此同时，黎斗亲吻着她的后肩，永梦也毫无反应。

帕拉德很满足地结束了这个亲吻，又像刚发现了什么一样低头看着永梦被两根阴茎顶到凸起的小腹，皮肤上还有黎斗方才那一拳留下的伤痕。

“永梦你看，这里被顶起来了。”帕拉德伸手去摸那一块凸起，永梦下意识地缩瑟着身体想躲避，帕拉德却好像觉得她的反应很好玩，又伸手按了按。

疼痛和怪异的快感一瞬间混杂着袭来，永梦的上半身猛地一弹，泪水更加疯狂地涌了出来。黎斗分出一只手拥着永梦的腰，“好了好了，永梦差不多也习惯了，可以开始了。”

话还没说完，黎斗已经开始了抽插。帕拉德紧随其后，阴茎在永梦的身体里不停顶弄着。  
永梦并没有坚持很久就边哭边晕了过去，然而她的身体依旧被夹在两个男人中间，被摇晃、被使用着。永梦就这样在昏迷之中不知第几次迎来高潮，而直到两个人一前一后地射进她的身体为止，对她的侵犯一直没有停下。

“就这样……好好怀上我的孩子吧，永梦。”  
“永梦，永梦……！”

面对睡梦中仍然痛苦地皱着眉的永梦，两个人依旧诉说着饱含扭曲的爱意的话语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章和正文无关，只是一个很短的雷人片段


End file.
